Nine Years of Waiting
by Pikatwig
Summary: (Celebrating 10th Anniversary of Diamond & Pearl, me beating the Elite 4 and Champion, and 105th story). After several journeys to other regions, one trainer returns home to complete a task he set out to do nine years ago...


KKD: *sits and stares at a poster for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl.* Not sure why this is here… but… *pulls out pad of paper and writes* 'Note to self: Consider Diamond as next SentaiLocke after Omega Ruby.'

Off-Screen Guy: Anybody see the kid?

Camera Guy: Said something about a Diamond.

Motorcycle Gal: Really? I thought he said something about Pearl.

KKD: Does it have anything to do with the poster here? *points to the Diamond & Pearl poster*

Both (Camera Guy, Motorcycle Gal): Yes.

*The door opened up, with Pikatwig walking in alongside a Gastrodon, Steelix, Noctowl, Roserade, Luxray, and Staraptor nearby. A golden trophy was in Pikatwig's arms as he walked in.*

KKD: You look happy.

Pikatwig: Yep. *sits down the trophy, which was of the Sinnoh League.* Yea…

*Grass, a Turtwig, lifted the trophy and set it up next to a trophy for the Unova League and the Kalos League.*

Pikatwig: Thanks buddy. *paper slip came in about how Grass wasn't among the team for the Sinnoh League, only to slide it away.*

KKD: So… what's this mean? *looks to his own Pokemon League trophy shelf, only showing Kalos* ...Aside from me being behind compared to you in league wins.

Pikatwig: Took me NINE years… but I finally beat Pokemon Diamond.

KKD: Wow! Congrats bud. *applauds to Pika with his Kalos team*

Pikatwig: Thanks. *gets claps from the E, HG, B, X, and AS teams.* Cool. *sits down*

KKD: Celebration time?

Pikatwig: And we have even more reason to celebrate. Today is the 10th anniversary of Pokemon Diamond and Pokemon Pearl's release in Japan! Yay! *begins to cheer up and down, alongside Slug, Owl, Sparky, Rosy, Steelix and Staraptor*

KKD: Nice.

-Some Time Later-

Pikatwig: So… story for the 10th anniversary. And for my winning with Pokemon League.

KKD: Cool. Shall we begin?

Pikatwig: Yep.

Disclaimers: Neither of us own the rights to Pokemon and everything used here, they belong to their respective owners, including Game Freak, Nintendo, the Pokemon Company, etc.

* * *

The bluenette took a sharp inhale and exhale as he walked forward. He adjusted his cap atop his head, fixing his vest that seemed to fit him perfectly despite a bit of age on it. He entered the room and saw a familiar head of blonde hair.

"Cynthia, it's been a while," he commented as he walked on in.

"Ah, Ian," she smiled softly, "Have you been keeping well?"

"Yea," he nodded.

"Thank you for what you did at Mt. Coronet… seven years ago," she commented with narrowed eyes, making Ian laugh nervously.

"Yea… you're welcome… and sorry for not getting here sooner. It's just… I wanted a break from what had happened, so I took a vacation to Hoenn to see my aunt and my father… then I got caught up in this mess with two evil teams… then I went to my birth region and beat that in a week… then I vacationed to Kalos and save that region… and stuck around there for a while… now I'm back," Ian commented, scratching the back of his head, "...sorry our first battle wasn't here."

"I can understand wanting a vacation… but, how is it your Unova team is stronger than your Sinnoh team?"

"I ask myself that question, y'know,"

"Perhaps it was easier for you to train in your birth region?"

"Maybe…?" Ian shrugged nervously.

"...Oh well, I'm not one to hold it against you. So how'd you get so wrapped up in Hoenn and Kalos of all places? Not like you to go looking for trouble,"

"I raised this Mudkip after I helped the Hoenn Professor… and I just happened to stop two evil teams while in that region. ...well, I haven't exactly thwarted their plans once and for all… I should really get on that," Ian admitted, again scratching the back of his head.

"Take your time. If Team Galactic was any indication, those teams usually take their sweet time executing their plans."

"I'm aware. Especially with those idiots on the Iron Island who didn't get the memo the plans fell through," Ian commented with a laugh, Cynthia giggling a bit, too.

"Ok, I understand. Still, I hope you can help out there soon,"

"Kalos was just another vacation that ended up getting into one giant mess…" Ian continued, "Did make some friends, stopped another evil team, beat that Pokemon League in three days…"

"Any new friends along those travels?"

"Several. My cousin in Johto knows all about my tales in the other regions," Ian commented, "Only break that didn't escalate was when I went to Johto for his wedding to Jasmine."

"That's nice to know," Cynthia smiled, "I hoped you enjoyed the other regions while you were out, but now it's time to see if you can complete your Sinnoh journey. I know that together, you and your Pokemon overcame all the challenges you faced, however difficult. It means you triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too,"

"Yea. I've gotten stronger, braver, a lot more confident and skilled, and helped a lot of people," Ian commented, "After I finish up in Hoenn, it's break time for me for certain."

"That'd be nice, maybe to Undella with me?" Cynthia offered.

"Sounds nice."

"And maybe after, there's another region I heard might be worth checking out. A tropical one with various Pokemon unlike anywhere ever," Cynthia smiled, "Maybe you can take a girlfriend and enjoy a nice vacation there."

"...I don't have a girlfriend,"

"...really? You've traveled HOW many regions, and don't have one?" Cynthia blinked a bit, "And your cousin is married,"

"Don't remind me," he sighed.

"Maybe a trip to Undella could help… so… any girl got your eye?"

Ian went silent, recalling his times in both Unova and Kalos but also the Sinnoh travels. A blunette who worked with Rowan, a blonde with a special hat who began to work with Juniper, and a brunette with a pink shirt back in Kalos when he worked with Sycamore.

"Regardless… the power you learned, I can feel it emanating from you. But, that's enough talk," Cynthia stated.

"Indeed it is," Ian nodded.

"Let's get on with why you're here… as the Pokemon League Champion, I accept your challenge!" Cynthia smirked as the referee entered the stage and allowed the match to begin, "Spiritomb, you're up!"

"Owl, I choose you!"

The two Pokemon were registered onto the monitor and thus, the battle could begin!

(Insert Song: Pokemon Diamond & Pearl OST, Champion Battle)

"Owl, use Shadow Ball!"

Noctowl quickly charged up the sphere and sent it forward, making the blast collide with the Ghost-Type before it glared at the Owl Pokemon.

"Use Psychic!"

Spiritomb quickly grabbed the owl and sent it downwards, causing a bit of damage.

"Hit it with Shadow Ball again!"

"Block it with Dark Pulse!"

Both Pokemon quickly acted and while the Shadow Ball did manage to go through some of the rings from the Dark Pulse, the Shadow Ball made contact and did a decent bit of damage.

"Shadow Ball!"

"Use Embargo!"

The dark energy managed to hit Noctowl and prevent item usage, though the Shadow Ball made its mark.

"One more Shadow Ball!"

Noctowl gave a nod and fired off the last Shadow Ball that it could fire off due to the lack of energy to keep using it. The Shadow Ball hit… and KOed Spiritomb.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle, the winner is Noctowl!"

"Nice job, Owl!" Ian smiled, thumbs upping his trusty Pokemon.

"Even after nine years, your Sinnoh team is tough," Cynthia commented as she recalled Spiritomb, "No newbies from the other regions if your battle with the Elite 4 is anything to go off of. Now then… Milotic, you're up!"

The Tender Pokemon emerged from its Pokeball and let out a call with a smile.

"Alright… hmm…" Ian commented as he took out the Safari Ball that Noctowl was caught in, "Owl, return."

He then took out a Pokeball and readied it, "Sparky, your turn!"

Luxray popped out of its Pokeball, primed and ready for action.

"...did you seriously nickname your Luxray and your Zebstrika the exact same thing?"

"I'm not exactly good with nicknames," Ian sighed while scratching the back of his head, "Anyhow… next move! Sparky, use Charge Beam!"

"Milotic, Surf!"

Sparky was able to fire off the attack with ease, but the Surf did hit and do some damage.

"Use Thunder Fang!"

"Ice Beam!"

Sparky managed to get in and chomp down, paralyzing the Tender Pokemon with the attack. It was unable to fire off Ice Beam due to this.

"Thunder Fang it again!"

Sparky kept it up, but Milotic was able to shake him off after a moment. It was close to out of health from the attack, but still could stand. However, before anything else could hit it, Cynthia managed to spray a Full Restore onto it as Sparky landed a Strength onto it.

"Aqua Ring, quickly,"

"Thunder Fang it again!"

"Surf!"

Sparky managed to bite down onto Milotic, despite it being able to heal off some of the damage thanks to the rings of water.

"THUNDER!"

Sparky charged up and let the bolt come down onto Milotic, which KOed it instantly.

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Luxray,"

"That's two down, Cynthia,"

"Don't get so arrogant," Cynthia warned as she recalled Milotic and prepped her next Pokeball, "Lucario, come on out!"

"Lucario huh?" Ian muttered as he recalled the little experience he's had with the famous Pokemon from the Sinnoh Region, "Alright… Sparky, return. Good work. Hey, this is being televised, right?"

"Yep," Cynthia nodded, "Why ask?"

"Hey Hayley," Ian called out to the camera, "Watch this! Go, Staraptor!"

Staraptor emerged from the Pokeball and let out a loud echo.

"Oh, a friend's traded Pokemon?" Cynthia figured.

"From this special Pokemon Ranch run by a friend of who runs the PC here in Sinnoh,"

* * *

Hayley gawked in amazement at the appearance of Staraptor and she cuddled up with a Skorupi.

* * *

"Use Aerial Ace!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The two Pokemon exchanged blows, with Lucario keeping a close eye on Staraptor as it flew.

"Aerial Ace it again!"

"Use Psychic!"

Lucario raised one of its arms into the air and caught the bird quickly.

"It didn't know that in Unova…" Ian muttered, recalling a rather recent match he had with her in the Unova Region, "Then again, I beat it so quickly…"

"Psychic again and then follow it up with Dragon Pulse!"

"Aerial Ace!"

The Psychic caught the bird before Lucario used his other arm to fire off the dragon shaped blast. Staraptor landed on the ground, very clearly energy drained.

"Use Roost!"

"Psychic!"

The energy wave hit Staraptor, but it was just narrowly able to hang on thanks to what it recovered via Roost.

"Staraptor, return!" Ian called out quickly, recalling the tired bird, "Good job. Now then… Steelix, it's your turn!"

The gigantic steel snake was sent out, and Cynthia quickly noticed something tied near its tail.

* * *

Gold and Jasmine looked at their TV screen and smiled upon seeing the Steelix.

"He's raised it well after he got it from that Ace Trainer," Gold commented.

"And with the special training I gave them, they should be more than ready," Jasmine added with a smile.

"Where did you get that second Mega Stone anyway?"

"Shipping slip up for when my Ampharos was to get a Mega Stone," Jasmine explained.

A young child watched the Steelix with amazement, smiling at the sight before Jasmine picked him up. The child looked similar to Gold, but had Jasmine's hair color…

* * *

"Steelix, Dragon Breath!"

The attack did hit Lucario… but it hardly even did anything to Lucario. It simply dusted off its shoulder before Cynthia couldn't help but try and stifle laughter.

* * *

"...that still doesn't make him a complete Steelix expert, but progress is progress," Jasmine sighed with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"Iron Tail!"

"Psychic!"

Steelix managed to hit Lucario something fierce with Iron Tail, but Lucario was able to stand.

"Move around!" Ian quickly commanded. Steelix looked a bit confused but began to move around, "Now Flash Cannon!"

"Aura Sphere!"

The attack hit both Pokemon, but Steelix was clearly tired.

"Steelix, think you can keep going?"

Steelix gave a nod.

"Alright. It's time!" Ian called out, raising his arm into the air, revealing a Mega Ring. Thus, the energy charged and Steelix proceeded to Mega Evolve into Mega Steelix.

"That just painted a big ol' target on ya," Cynthia commented, "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"Hit it with a Flash Cannon Iron Tail combo!"

Mega Steelix was able to move quickly, charge up the Flash Cannon and send it flying with Iron Tail. Lucario was still standing, but was clearly having trouble moving.

"The Dragon Breath from earlier… it paralyzed him! Alright, Steelix return!" Ian called out, recalling Mega Steelix, "Staraptor, your turn!"

Thus, Staraptor flew into the air with a wide smile.

"Psychic!"

"Brave Bird!"

"Star!" the bird Pokemon called out as it went into a nose dive, firey aura surrounding it, "Starrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…."

The fire then changed into a blue energy aura of sorts as it called out "RAPTOR!"

Thus, the attack hit Lucario and managed to KO it. Staraptor flew into the air and then landed nearby Ian, and while it was tired, it showed no signs of KO.

"Lucario is unable to battle. The winner is Staraptor,"

"Great job buddy," Ian smiled as he recalled it, "Now then, Slug, your turn!"

However, the wrong Pokeball was sent out and Sparky was sent out.

"Perfect! Gastrodon, your turn!" Cynthia realized as she sent out her West Sea Gastrodon.

"Shoot… Sparky, my bad…"

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Return!" Ian yelled, managing to recall Sparky in time, "Now… for real… Slug, let's go!"

Thus, his East Sea Gastrodon was sent out. Slug let out its call and smiled happily. Slug quickly got a serious look as the battle resumed.

"Surf!"

"Stone Edge!"

The two attacks hit, but the two Pokemon didn't seem to phased from it.

"Earthquake!"

"Blizzard!"

Slug tried to grip onto the ground as he managed to fire off Blizzard and it landed with ease.

"Recover!"

"Use Earthquake again!"

Slug was able to recover from the damage, but the Earthquake move still did do a bit.

* * *

"Impressive…" Bel smiled.

"He's actually struggling a bit, hard to believe," Cheren couldn't help but admit, "Seriously, he's near unbeatable…"

"Near, being the key term?" Bel guessed, earning a nod.

"Pretty much."

* * *

"You did great. Now, return," Ian called out as he recalled Slug, "Nice job, but I need to make sure you're ready in case Mega Steelix can't beat her star Pokemon…"

Thus, he reached and grabbed another Pokeball, "Rosy, your turn!"

Thus, a graceful Roserade jumped out of the Pokeball and landed with a smile. The ground trembled for a moment from the Earthquake, but she was alright.

"Use Bullet Seed!"

Rosy raised her right arm and fired off the seeds from that arm, which easily knocked out Gastrodon.

"The Champion's Gastrodon is unable to battle. The winner is the Challenger's Roserade,"

"Guess we're going to have a same Pokemon battle, huh?" Cynthia smiled, "I'm down with that. Go Roserade!"

Cynthia's Roserade emerged and stood ready.

"Use Extrasensory!"

"Cut!"

Rosy got in close and slashed with the attack, but Extrasensory did a ton of damage to Rosy.

"Giga D-"

"Extrasensory!"

Rosy was knocked back and in yellow health, "Rose…"

"Alright. Rosy, return!"

Rosy was recalled, leaving Ian to think for a moment before sending Owl back out.

"Use Pluck!"

Owl quickly dove in and did a ton of damage on Roserade.

"Hit it with Shadow Ball!"

The Shadow Ball made its mark, and while Owl was still up and able to fly he was clearly tired.

"Owl, Extrasensory!"

Owl managed to hit it and nearly KOed Roserade, who managed to get in an Energy Ball on Owl.

"Alright… Owl, return!"

Owl was recalled and after a moment of consideration, Ian chose his next move, "Go Sparky!"

Thus, Luxray was sent back out.

"Ok, Sparky, use Strength!"

Thanks to Sparky's speed, it easily KOed Roserade.

"The Champion's Roserade is unable to battle. The winner is Luxray,"

Cynthia recalled her Roserade and gave a small smirk as she took out her final Pokeball, "Garchomp, the time is now!"

Thus, her Garchomp was sent out and let out a mighty roar.

* * *

"There it is… the Pokemon who has stopped all who have faced her," Rowan commented.

"I'm not worried, he has saved the world several times now," Dawn added.

* * *

"Go get em, son," Norman smiled softly.

* * *

"This is it… the last obstacle," Bel commented.

"His chances seem to be increasing, since he's beaten her outside of the League."

* * *

"This is it, Lil' I's last moves," Tierno said.

"C'mon Lil' I! You can do it!" Shauna cheered.

"This'll be good," Trevor added.

* * *

"Go get em, cuz," Gold smiled, with his son clapping a bit.

"Not yet. Wait until he wins," Jasmine told her son.

* * *

"Alright. Owl, return," Ian commented as he recalled Noctowl, "Go Steelix!"

Mega Steelix let out a roar, ready for battle.

"You want a battle of Megas? I'll give you one," Cynthia smiled as she readied a small ring on her right ring finger, "Garchompite… Mega Evolve!"

Garchomp then proceeded to Mega Evolve and let out a mighty roar.

"When did you get that?!" Ian inquired.

"Nine years of waiting will do that," Cynthia laughed a little, "Maybe you should've challenged me here before Diantha gave me a little gift,"

Ian sighed a bit as Mega Garchomp stood ready, "Iron Tail!"

"Brick Break!"

Mega Steelix attempted to hit Mega Garchomp, but it was simply to quick and the Brick Break was enough to KO Mega Steelix and revert it back into normal Steelix.

"Steelix is unable to battle, the winner is Garchomp!"

Ian recalled Steelix and looked at the Mega Garchomp for a moment before getting a calm look on his face and bringing out his next Pokeball, "Alright Slug, let's win this thing!"

Slug emerged from his Pokeball, staring down the Ground/Dragon Type with a ready expression.

"Use Surf!"

"Brick Break!"

The wave of water quickly raised up and flooded over Mega Garchomp, but it managed to stand and hit Slug.

"Recover!"

Slug quickly began to heal a bit, but was hit from Dragon Rush. Slug managed to stay standing, but the Recover basically didn't amount to much.

"Surf again!"

Slug quickly used the move, however, a spray from a Full Restore managed to negate most of the damage from that hit.

"Blizzard!" Ian called out.

Slug took a deep breath and fired off the powerful wave of ice energy right at Garchomp, which hit its mark and didn't let up for a single moment. Mega Garchomp fell to her knees and reverted back into normal Garchomp.

"Garchomp is unable to battle! The winner is the Challenger's Gastrodon! Therefor, the winner is Ian from Twinleaf Town!"

* * *

Cheers erupted from all of his teams in the other regions, his friends, family and everybody watching cheered in amazement.

* * *

Cynthia walked over to her Garchomp and petted her a little bit, "You did amazing. Now get some rest,"

Garchomp was recalled and Cynthia looked over to Ian with a smile, "Just a few moments ago, you were the most powerful challenger. And just now… you became the most powerful of all the Trainers. You are now our newest Champion!"

Ian smiled softly in response, looking to the six Pokemon on his team, "I did it."

He could practically hear the audiences around the Pokemon world cheer for him as he and Cynthia headed into the Hall of Fame…

* * *

Pikatwig: Sadly, a day late for the anniversary. Chalk that up to us working late and stuff… regardless, we did indeed finish this story and I couldn't be more happy with myself.

KKD: Yea, congrats again, bud.

Pikatwig: The vlog celebrating these facts, which is Day 550, won't be up until tomorrow, due to me not having time to edit it and not having all of the clips I need for it. Regardless… I should note something. The whole 'Lucas is also Brendan, Hilbert and Calem' thing. That is in reference to how I played those games… and that's sort of why it took me nine years to finish Diamond… just, other games came up. And as for while the Gen II protag is separate from him… it's in reference to a Pokemon story I never actually wrote, where they were going to be cousins. Just a comment.

KKD: Fair enough. Still, that was a very cool fight, and I'm glad to see you pull up some variant of it for us to see. Was there a favorite part of yours to this, Pika?

Pikatwig: I gotta say… it's how I was able to re-experience my victory… it was just so much fun the first time, and getting to relive it is fun. For the curious, I did use my personal experience of my battle with Cynthia as the basis. I did alter a few things, due to forgetting some details and well… Mega Evolution and stuff. As for why my Steelix doesn't have a nickname, I got it through the GTS before I swore off use of that thing.

KKD: I can see why. Honestly, since this is your experience and not mine, I don't think listing a fav would be appropriate, but I do like the references we made before the battle, and the notes on your fight was very cool to see.

Pikatwig: Thanks. Now, I do have an upcoming fic which will use my X and Alpha Sapphire teams and player characters, but it's untied to this story. I may start a series of stories set in the storyline I set up here, depends on general reaction. That other story is in the works, it'll be a while before it goes up… and now about the only reason I hesitated to use my actual name… apart from internet and whatnot. The part where the character takes a moment to think about Dawn, Bel/Bianca and Shauna… yea… only hesitation about that.

KKD: Ok, that sorta sounds like my SentaiLocke series as depending on my status in Omega Ruby, I'll continue with other installments of the franchise, hopefully leading up to Pokemon Moon.

Pikatwig: Ok… anyhow… that's it for this story, which I now know is my 105th story, so… yay.

KKD: Congrats on that, too, bud.

Pikatwig: An unintended coincidence, I can assure you. Anyway… end off time. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
